


The Bluejay Demon

by QueenOfScars



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois vs Ciel, Chess, Demons bitch, Gay, M/M, Multiple chapters, SebaCiel - Freeform, Three Years Later, War, anime storyline, its not a fucking one shot okay, just gonna make that clear, why is everything a damn chess metaphor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfScars/pseuds/QueenOfScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Ciel's supposed death, he and Sebastian roam the world together as demons. Sebastian has grown accustomed to his young master, and the two make incredible partners in crime, spending their eternal lives on exploring the world and discovering its hidden wonders.<br/>But on the eve of Ciel's third anniversary of death, he is summoned by a mysterious energy who whispers a message in his ear and leaves - Alois Trancy is inexplicably back, and seeking revenge for the death of his beloved demon butler, Claude Faustus.<br/>This time, seventeen year old Lord Trancy has a deadly advantage - his younger brother Luka.<br/>Can Ciel rely on Sebastian once more, or will he need to discover his true demonic power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Black Butler fanfic... *sigh* wish me luck! Hopefully I'm going to make this one quite long but that all depends on support, right? Here you go...

"Look, mother! A bluejay!" The little girl with the long brown hair laughed, stretching up her chubby hand towards the bird. Ciel decided it was a rather pitiful sight. What on earth was so exciting about a bluejay, anyway?

Then again, Lord Phantomhive had always been a showoff, so he spread his long, cyan wings wide, each glossy feather shimmering in the midday sun, and stuck his head up into the breeze. The girl smiled again and her eyes lit up like the Chinese lanterns that Lau used to let loose in the manor. 

"Sarah! Come away. Don't touch it! Don't you know that birds carry illnesses?" A woman caught at the white hem of the girl's skirt that was faintly reminiscent of Lizzy. Lots of patterns, white trim and ribbons. Bloody ribbons everywhere. Orange ones, red ones, long pink satin ones. A fading memory of finding trails of velvet all over the mansion after a visit from his fiancé. What was the allure of the strips of fabric that the fairer sex wore? 

The brunette drew her hand slowly away from Ciel, who frowned slightly. Humans were awfully changeable. He saw that now, and silently wondered if he had ever been like that. The maiden was now wary, evidently distrustful, as though she had been told that her beautiful cake was laced with cyanide. It was almost hilarious to see her scared of a tiny bird, a fleck of royal blue against the aquamarine sky, under the influence of another human.

Of course, Ciel was a demon and could crush her with a word, but how was she to know that?

With a slight, invisible smile, he snapped his wings forcefully back to his sides. The girl shrieked and jumped back, flinching once more as he leapt from the branch he was perched on and soared away to meet his only ally.

 

A crow sat, hunched over, on the thick branch of an oak tree, glancing from side to side as if it was waiting to pickpocket the next passer-by. He had sat patiently for many hours, and all that had wandered along the gravel path near his perch had pointedly avoided him, for crows were an omen of death itself. 

The crow almost laughed. Death appeared in the form of Grim Reapers, and comparing Reapers like Grell Sutcliffe to the solemn sleekness of a crow was rather inaccurate. 

In the silent stillness of the misty field, Sebastian, in crow form, noticed a flicker of movement. A glimmer of Lord Phantomhive's trademark blue, and the green streak that ran down his left wing like a sash. The flash of azure flew closer, and closer, until it alighted on the branch next to him. It stared sombrely at him for mere moments, and Sebastian noted that the star-shaped contract seal remained on Ciel's eye while he was in bird form, just as grey feathers formed a seal on Sebastian's left wing. 

In perfect unison, as the pair had done many times before, they fell like twin stones from their roost, and landed on the dewy grass in the form of two humans. A young boy with hair the colour of the ocean, who wore an eyepatch and had skin the colour and silkiness of cream, and a man in a butler's outfit, tall and thin and gloved.

Sebastian placed his slender fingers over his heart and bowed his head. "Where have you been all this time, my young Lord?"

"Exploring this place. I haven't been to Northern England since I was very young... You are not my keeper, Sebastian, you know that?" Ciel sighed slightly. It was as if Sebastian almost cared for him, but he knew that was impossible. Sebastian was a cold, blank statue in comparison to Ciel, having lost most of his humanity centuries before the young master's birth.

The demons had been travelling the world for two years now, and it was their first return to Ciel's home country, England. While exploring the depths of India and other wild, strange or simple countries was exciting and intriguing, Sebastian had sensed that Ciel was a little homesick and had quietly suggested that they return for a short time.

"Perhaps we could," Ciel had replied, "As long as we stay far away from the Phantomhive manor. I have no wish to see that place ever again." Those last words were spat with contempt, but Sebastian knew it was false. He knew the young master better than any living being ever had, and though Ciel's body remained young, the butler knew his mind had aged and longed for his childhood home.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian jerked himself from his stupor.

"Let's go. I am bored." Before Sebastian could reply, the boy had turned and leapt into the fog. He grew more agile every day, and was slowly unlocking his demonic powers under the careful coaching of his faithful butler.

Sebastian slipped into the fog with a sound like dust settling, sensing the presence of his young Lord floating further away. Before now, he had followed Ciel by finding the luscious scent of his pure and sweet soul. Now he instead felt for a vacuum in the flow of the universe, a space full of nothing, and that was where the soulless, heartless and loveless Ciel was.

Sebastian, too, had believed he was soulless. For many thousands of years he had been the monster-under-the-bed, the ghost of forgotten pain and sore memories, a shadow where there was only light. He had been heartless, cruel and cold. Until he had first laid eyes on his serene young master Phantomhive.


	2. Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I'd really like to say a quick 'fuck you' to Jack. I don't know how you found me or how you're going to bully me about this, but I'm not going to let you stop me writing. I hope you enjoy this, you sick fuck, even though you shouldn't read it until you've actually watched Black Butler. Major spoilers here.
> 
> ALSO!!! Your name sucks ass. At least mind was a reference. 
> 
>  
> 
> Everybody else: enjoy!

"Young master, are you not tiring?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side to watch Ciel, who was little more than a black and peach blur at the terrifying speed the duo had reached. The boy, though a demon, was still small and skinny and most certainly prone to exhaustion. Sebastian often worried about him.

"No." A short, curt answer, not unlike the person whose lips it has escaped. Sebastian frowned. Even though he knew Ciel secretly enjoyed the once-dreaded exercise and the exhilaration that streaking about the world gave him, anyone save perhaps himself should be exhausted after this length of time. Not that the young Lord would ever admit he loved to run.

"My Lord, I think we should-"

"Honestly, Sebastian, do you ever shut up?" Although he seemed mildly annoyed, Ciel skidded to a halt a few metres in front of Sebastian, who took two long strides to catch up. Glancing about himself, the butler noticed that they had reached the edge of a huge forest, filled with towering pines and rippling oaks, a mismatched melting pot of greenery. It was planted so awkwardly that the trees grew coiled around each other and others merged at the roots or the branches, in a twisted display of beauty. A forest faintly reminiscent of...

"Phantomhive land..?" Ciel's eyes were wide with shock. He stared into the mass of plants, as if trying to see the mansion through the green and brown curtain. "No. No, no, no... We can't be... We were so far away..."

"It does make sense, my Lord." Sebastian rubbed his nose. "It was likely instinctual that you came back here. After all, you have lived here for most of your life-"

"What... What do we do..?" Ciel had paid no attention to Sebastian's relatively lame attempt at reassurance. For the first time in several years, the boy looked totally miffed. His mouth hung open limply and his already whitish skin had paled to a papery grey. "Sebastian. Will you- will you take me to the mansion?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian smiled, and scooped up Ciel in one fluid motion, a hand under the small boy's knees and one under his back. Ciel curled into his butler, who leapt away like a sleek black cat through the slowly darkening air.

 

* * *

  
Alois Trancy had lain dormant for years, in a comfortable blackness, with the comfortable presence of his brother Luka beside him, and a comfortable lack of thought. He was constantly just warm enough not to be cold, just sated enough not to be hungry, just happy enough not to tumble into the dark depths of absolute insanity. Not that he hadn't teetered on the edge of that pitfall before.

Being swallowed by a demon was not quite how he'd imagined it - there was hardly any sensation whatsoever. He could not feel anything, nor see out of the darkness that always enveloped him. Soon after he had been consumed, Alois had started to lose sense of his very body, but desperately retained his grasp on his mind. Just in case I ever need it again, he had thought.

He had endured years, years, of this sensory deprivation when suddenly a ragged gash was torn in the dense fabric of his blind, cool world. A gash of colour. Of light. Of warmth, of emotion. A gash of life, torn into the cloth of death itself.

Later, of course, he would find that this rip in his world was Hannah, his vessel, being stabbed through the stomach by a long metal object, with a spinning, serrated edge and a blood-red handle. One owned by a certain grim reaper completing his daily soul harvest.

When this brief glint of hope shone through to Alois, he reached for it with both hands. He swam through his prison of infinite darkness, and emerged into the cold atmosphere, from Hannah's still, frozen body, and stood, breathing the midnight air like he had so long ago. Every sensation was like an electric shock coursing through his limp form, the needle sharp bite of the wind , and the feel of dewy grass beneath his feet.

But what surprised Lord Trancy the most was that, metres away from Hannah's lifeless body, lay the crumpled frame of Luka.

Alois had swallowed his pride and hoisted the half-dead boy onto his back like a pack mule. He had recognised his surroundings, and found that Hannah had never strayed too far from the Trancy mansion in the perhaps three years that she had lived. When Alois had turned up his own door, dirty, skinnier than ever and in shredded Trancy robes, the staff had no choice but to believe he was the deceased heir to the mansion, and welcomed him back to his home. The new workers claimed they had been keeping the stately home clean for a potential new owner.  
Now Alois had to deal with commonplace servants and he found them far more aggravating than Hannah, or the triplets, or indeed his darling Claude...

Later, Alois had found his old robes in the same place as he had left them a while ago, albeit more dusty and a little tighter; apparently he had grown in his time as a nonexistent being. His room was very much the same, and his thigh-high boots were still as... controversial as possible.

In fact, it was only when Alois sat back in his chair with his legs crossed and allowed himself a devilish laugh, he realised there was still one problem.

Ciel Phantomhive walked free, and he was more powerful than ever.

Sebastian Michaelis had gone unpunished for the death of Claude.

And even worse, Alois knew they were both sickeningly in love with each other. They had stolen that sort of happiness from himself and Claude, and though he knew that Claude could never be regained, Alois was sure he could steal that very same pleasure from his enemies. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

It was early evening, around six o'clock perhaps, when Alois decided to retire. The servants noticed that it was strangely early for the young master, though his routine was erratic at best and non-existent at worst. They also noted how firmly Alois bolted his chamber's heavy door, when usually he left it totally unlocked.

But, Lord Trancy, as usual, had his reasons. In fact, he'd been setting this night in motion for months now, plotting and planning, prodding and poking at a thousand silky spider webs to see what would happen. It was a fitting day, actually, exactly three years after the supposed death of Ciel and the demise of the Phantomhive line. All was ready, and now only needed one thing to start the chain reaction.

"Kalesei..." He whispered, feeling the Greek slide across his tongue and crackle as the magic fizzled into existence. "I sas Kalesei! I sas Kalesei! I sas..."

He chanted this over and over, again and again, more and more forcefully, until he was on his feet inexplicably, and the world around him seemed to hum and buzz with colours, and he twirled and twisted about. His maroon coat spun and flapped around him, in a kaleidoscopic display, and his words got louder and louder until he was screaming, throat sore, words rough and strangled.

"I sas kalesei, Ciel Phantomhive!"

 

* * *

  
Ciel, meanwhile, was cradled in Sebastian's arms, and smiling, a rare occurrence in his solemn and sombre life. He felt so incredibly safe and comfortable around his butler, a feeling lost to him since the death of his parents six years previously. In fact, Ciel thought, it might have been the sort of attraction that Lizzie had once called 'love'.  
Love was a forgotten toy to Ciel, and he had never bothered with it before. Yes, he had been attracted to Lizzie, but in a kind and friendly, almost brotherly way - not the sort of love he was supposed to feel for his fiancé. She had talked about the concept of love often, and he had taken no notice whatsoever.

But... Perhaps this shiver in his blackened heart, this lump in his throat, was this poetic, romantic love that Lizzie had often dreamed of. Only one thing made Ciel pause - Sebastian was a man.

At first he had felt disgust at his own feelings, at how unholy this all was. But then Ciel remembered he was a demon, and probably couldn't get further away from God and deeper into hell if he tried. Plus, there was no longer a hopeful family and expectant public waiting for him to give life to a new generation of Phantomhives. He didn't need to worry about any of that anymore. So, why not?

Ciel was awakened from his stupor by a sudden pain in his abdomen. It flared and grew, making him cry out. He tensed all of his muscles and they began to cramp and scream. His world glazed over and became a dizzying haze of agony.

Sebastian stopped and at first appeared worried, his face swimming above Ciel as if viewed through water. But then his butler relaxed, as if he knew what exactly was going on.

Ciel tried desperately to control his breathing as the pain wracked his limp body. It felt as if a thousand needles were pressing into his flesh, digging into him, and when he glanced at his porcelain arms he was surprised not to see them coated in a crimson sheen.

And yet after what felt like a year the pain dimmed and dulled. The needles seemed to draw away form him, slowly sliding from the imaginary perforations they had carved into his flesh. Then Ciel was wrenched from his haven by Sebastian, and hung in the air like he was floating, arms straight out to the sides like he was being held up by a crucifix, and it felt like holes were being burned through his hands where nails would've pierced one who was sentenced to death for blasphemy two thousand years ago.

Blue light particles gathered slowly around Ciel, at first a glimmer of aqua, gaining to a mass of lazuli that slowly, slowly but surely, swallowed Ciel whole. The particles fizzed and dissipated, as if they were never there.

"It appears that my master has been summoned," whispered Sebastian to no one but himself. "And I can only hope he makes no reckless contract with anyone other than me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T PROOFREAD BECAUSE I'M LAZY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lets out huge sigh of existential depression, fear of life, and fear of death*

_A cloud of sparks. An explosion of blue-white light. It envelopes me, swallows me whole, and I fly down a gleaming tunnel of whiteness like the throat of a great beast._

_I don't know where I am going. I don't know what is happening. But I realise, with a jolt, it no longer matters._

_It was then that I realised, I am afraid._

_Not of death._

_Death is trivial, inevitable, and once I die, I shall know nothing of it. A black expanse of nothing is peaceful._

_Oblivion is welcome. The void is not something to be feared, but to be embraced. I have always known this, and never have I nor will I cower from death._

_I fear life. I fear its irregularity, its cold, harsh way of slapping you in the face. Life is unpredictable, and painful, intensely painful. It never stops. It never rests. It lets your exhausted body slump to the side of the road and laughs, grabbing you by the scruff of your neck and thrusting you back into the inconsistent flow of time._

_Death stole my parents. For them, death is calm and tranquil, death is nothing. They are gone, they know nothing of the horrors they left behind. They have fallen to the wayside, and life has ignored them, and time has continued without them._

_But I lived. I lived, to deal with heartbreak and suffering as I had never known before._

_True agony like that, it left a mark on my hollowed heart. A mark that blossomed and burned and eventually charred my heart until I could barely feel..._

_You see? Death by itself is the most natural and simple thing. But life? Life makes death really, really hurt._

_Isn't it ironic? I am terrified of living and existing, living and existing through such pains as death. But I, Ciel Phantomhive, shall never die._

_I am the eternal. I had beginning, but truly I will never end._

_Immortality is a curse in disguise._

_I could never live like this without..._

_Without Sebastian._

 

_The light is clearing away. Slowly, each spark fizzles out like a forgotten star and I emerge into the world of darkness._

_The world of life._


End file.
